


I like it the way it is

by Madara_sama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Butsuma and Tobirama are doctors, F/M, Fem Madara, Female Uchiha Madara - Freeform, Hashirama love to give hugs, Mito is russian, the Senju's are Brazilian or Spanish, the uchiha's are japanese, we don't know
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_sama/pseuds/Madara_sama
Summary: That might be a collection of OS and Drabbels.But it's in German.If you still want to read it should read it, you will probably have to turn on the translator.I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Grober Doktor - Butsuma x Madara

**Author's Note:**

> Schön das du dich wohl dazu entschlossen hast es zu lesen. Wenn du den Übersetzer benutzt könnte es etwas komisch mit der Grammatik werden. 
> 
> Trozdem viel Spaß beim Lesen. :D

Grober Doktor

Sie kann sich jetzt schon kaum noch das Grinsen verkneifen, wenn sie an das Gesicht der Arzthelferin denk, die ihr gleich wieder überrascht ansehen würde. Madara's schmalen, von dem Herbstwind kühlen Finger schließen sich um das polierte, goldene Metall der Türklinke und drücken diese sanft herunter, während sie sich innerlich bereits auf den nett gemeinten Tadel einstellte. Die weiße Holztür gleitet nach innen auf und verweigert Madara nun nicht weiter den Blick auf den weitläufigen, ausladenden Anmeldetresen in der Mitte des Raumes. Ein nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht erhebt sich in ihre Richtung. Die meeresblauen, warmen Augen, der schönen Blonden treffen die zwei Obsidian von Madara und verziehen sich, fast augenblicklich zu leichten Schlitzen als sie, sie erkennt. Lächelnd schließt die Schwarzhaarige die Tür hinter ihr und geht mit einem freundlichen Nicken an dem Wartebereich vorbei direkt auf die ältere Dame zu. Lässig legt sie ihre Unterarme auf das Holz vor ihr, welches genau die passende Höhe dafür hat, und sieht die Blondine entschuldigend an. Die Arzthelferin, Madara gegenüber steht von ihrem Stuhl auf, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
„Sie schon wieder?“ fragt sie ernst nach. Madara weiß genau, dass sie es nicht so meint. Es wird nur anscheinend langsam auffällig, dass die Schwarzhaarige fast einmal die Woche hier ist. Aber was sollte sie tun? Ihre Hüfte schmerzt nun einmal und von selbst wurde es bis jetzt nicht besser. Ihr ist es nicht unangenehm, schon wieder hier zu sein, da sie sich sehr wohl und gut aufgehoben in dieser Praxis fühlt und doch hat Madara gehofft, dass es sich diesmal mit ein paar Schmerztabletten geben würde, die sie noch Zuhause gefunden hatte. Leider war dem nicht so. Und hier steht sie nun. „Ich freue mich auch unheimlich Sie zu sehen, Frau Yamanaka.“ gibt die schwarzäugige amüsiert zurück und streckt ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie nach kurzem Zögern ergreift. Sie seufzt und sieht Madara ergeben an. „Was ist es denn diesmal?" Sie setzt sich wieder auf Ihren Drehstuhl, rollt hinüber zu Ihrem Computer, ruft die digitale Akte von ihr auf und gibt bereits die ersten Daten ein. „Hüfte,“ erklärt sie knapp, kramt ihr Portemonnaie noch aus der schlichten, dunkelblauen Umhängetasche und sucht ihre Versicherungskarte heraus, die sie der Arzthelferin noch schnell hinterher schiebt. Sie fragt gar nicht mehr nach wie es passiert ist. Mit der Zeit hat sie sich das abgewöhnt, da sie weiß, dass ihr sowieso nicht darauf geantwortet wird. Das geht keinen etwas an, maximal Madara's Arzt. Noch eine Weile hört sie dem Klimpern der Tastatur zu ehe Frau Yamanaka wieder zu ihr aufsieht. „Setzten Sie sich. Ich hoffe, Sie haben etwas Zeit mitgebracht, Wir haben heute bis 19:00 Uhr Sprechstunde." gibt die ältere Dame an und nickt hinüber zum Wartebereich, der auch an diesem Tag wieder gut gefüllt ist. Die Praxis läuft gut, bei dem Arzt kein Wunder. Die dunkelhaarige zwinkert der Blonden noch einmal zu und lässt sich auf einen der dunkelbraun gepolsterten Stühle fallen. Ihr Blick gleitet zu der großen, neutralen Wanduhr. Es ist erst kurz nach vier, aber das stört sie eher weniger, denn sie kennt es nicht anders, seit Madara vor mehr als zwei Jahren in diese Stadt zog, ist sie auch Patientin hier und immer schon war es so, dass der Arzt sie am längsten warten ließ. Ihr Blick schweift langsam über die vielen ausgestellten Gemälde aller Größen an der weiß gestrichenen Wand des Wartezimmers. Alle zeigen das gleiche Motiv: den Wald. Der hat es ihrem Arzt angetan. Verstohlen blickt sie auf das größte Bild unter ihnen mit dem hellen Holzrahmen. Bis auf ihr weiß niemand in diesem Raum, dass es ihrer eigenen Hand entsprungen ist. Sie öffnet den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche und zieht ihr mit den Jahren ziemlich abgegriffenes Lieblingsbuch heraus. Schön ist es nicht mehr anzusehen, aber sie liebt es einfach heiß und innig. Das kleine, Foto von ihren Brüdern, welches sie als Lesezeichen benutzt, klemmt sie zwischenzeitlich zwischen die letzten beiden Seiten und beginnt anschließend in ihrem Schmöker zu versinken. Ein Patient nach dem anderen wird aufgerufen, immer wieder kommen neue hinzu, die ebenfalls vor ihr aufgerufen werden, aber das bekommt sie nur am Rande mit. Sie merkt gar nicht wie die Zeit vergeht, bis mit einem Mal der große braun gebrannte, Brünette Arzt neben ihr steht und ihr sachte auf die Schulter tippt, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Überrascht sieht sie auf und lächelt, als sie ihn erkennt. Schnell lässt sie ihr Taschenbuch zurück in die Handtasche gleiten und steht auf. Madara ist etwas kleiner als er vielleicht ein paar Zentimeter. Ihre Beine fühlen sich etwas schwach nach dem langen Sitzen an aber sie ignoriert dieses Gefühl einfach. „Sie sind die Letzte für heute. Ich hatte schon fast mit Ihnen gerechnet.“ Er grinst verschmitzt und deutet ihr mit einer Handbewegung an, voran zu gehen. Den Weg würde sie wohl selbst im Schlaf problemlos finden.  
Ihr Blick bleibt kurz an dem, braunen mit Bären bedrucktem Hoodie hängen, der unter dem weißen Kittel deutlich hervorsticht. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen mag sie dass in dieser Arztpraxis nicht so viel Wert auf ordnungsgemäBe, berufstypische Kleidung gelegt wird. Irgendwie findet sie es gleich viel persönlicher. An der Tür des Behandlungszimmers angekommen, schiebt sich ein muskulöser Arm an ihr vorbei und hält sie Madara auf. Stumm geht sie in den kleinen Raum und hopst ohne zu zögern auf die kühle, niedrig eingestellte Liege an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers. Der Doktor setzt sich auf seinen mit Rollen besetzten Hocker, fährt auf die junge Frau zu und kommt erst kurz vor ihren Beinen zum stehen. Der dunkelblaue Rock, für den sie sich am Morgen entschieden hat, schiebt sich im Sitzen ein wenig über ihre Knie, welche nun entblößt fast die des Braunhaarigen berühren. Wie immer sind diese nur von einer einfachen Jeans verdeckt. Die einzige Besonderheit der Hose sind die schwarz verwaschenen Flecke die nach Autoöl aus sehen, welche sie sich noch immer nicht erklären kann. Etwas derart Eigenwilliges hat sie nie wieder irgendwo anders gesehen. Als sie aufsieht, treffen sie die dunklen braunen Augen ihres Gegenübers und durchbohren sie förmlich. „Was hat es diesmal erwischt?" Seine Stimme ist rau und dunkel. Sie wundert sich gar nicht darüber, dass sicher 78 Prozent seiner Patienten weiblich sind. Immer hin kann er Familie und Job gleichzeitig händeln und das mit 4 Jungs. „Die Hüfte. Ich glaube sie ist ein wenig... ausgerenkt.“, erklärt sie und zieht den Rock ein wenig höher, Madara ist froh dass es der Schnitt ihres Lieblingskleidungsstückes dies zulässt, denn so braucht sie ihn nicht erst gänzlich abzulegen. Der Mann vor ihr erhebt sich, stellt sich direkt vor ihr und umfasst augenblicklich den Bereich, auf den sie deutet. Nach kurzem Tasten, drückt er sie in die Liege, dreht sie auf ihr, sodass Madara der Länge nach bequem darauf Platz findet. Den Rock vollständig nach oben schiebend, lässt er seine warmen Finger auf ihrer blasen Haut tanzen. Sie spürt zwar den pochenden Schmerz rechts, ist aber viel zu abgelenkt von den Händen auf ihr, als dass er wirklich bei der Frau ankommt. Unweigerlich breitet sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Beinen aus. Es ist immer das selbe Spiel, sie kann es einfach nicht verhindern. Peinlich ist es Madara jedoch überhaupt nicht und sie mag sogar den eindeutigen Blick, mit dem der hochgewachsene Arzt ihr jedes Mal wieder zeigt, dass auch er die Reaktion ihres Körpers auf ihn sehr wohl bemerkt. Grinsend zuckt sie mit den Schultern. „Wobei genau ist das passiert?“ fragt er, während er ihr fest in die Opsidianaugen sieht, sie ist sich nur zu bewusst, was jetzt kommt. SchlieBlich ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr dieser Mann etwas wieder einrenken muss. Entschlossen sieht sie ihn an und nickt kurz. Keinen Wimpernschlag später ist ihr Problem mit einer schnellen, kräftigen Bewegung seiner Hände wieder behoben. Der Schmerz lässt Madara die Augen zusammen kneifen und kurz aufkeuchen, so sehr die junge Frau sich auch bemüht, sie kann es wieder einmal nicht unterdrücken. „Das Gleiche wie immer, Wobei allerdings genaueres, kann ich ihnen auch nicht sagen. Ich war zu abgelenkt und habe es erst danach mitbekommen." gibt sie ehrlich zur Antwort, öffnet wieder die Augen und blickt in das lodernde dunkel braun seiner Iriden, welches sich scheinbar die ganze Zeit über nicht von ihrem Gesicht gelöst hat. „Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihren Partner darauf hinweisen, etwas vorsichtiger mit Ihnen umzugehen.“ Seine schmalen Lippen verziehen sich zu seinem typischen Grinsen. Es ist etwas überheblich und auch leicht sadistisch angehaucht, aber selbst das mag sie an ihm. Madara setzt sich wieder auf, streicht ihren Rock zurück in seine Ausgangslage und erwidert seinen Ausdruck auf die gleiche Art und Weise. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragt die Blase Frau sich, ob er mit jeder weiblichen Patientin so umgeht, wie mit ihr. Aber letztlich ist es ihr völlig gleich. „Wo denken Sie hin? Ich würde es gar nicht anders wollen!" Die große Frau, versucht möglichst elegant von der Liege herunter zu gleiten, was ihr auch recht gut gelingt, denn der Schmerz ist fast vollkommen verschwunden. „Ich danke Ihnen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir sehen uns hier bald wieder." Zum Abschied hält sie ihm ihre Hand hin, die er Sofort ergreift und die Finger etwas zu fest um ihre schließt und mit dem Daumen kurz über ihren blasen Handrücken streicht. „Das denke ich auch." Madara löst sich von ihm und geht, vorbei an seinem Schreibtisch, Richtung Tür. Wieder fällt ihr die Kehrseite des einzigen gerahmten Fotos auf dem Tisch auf. Keinem der Patienten ist es vergönnt, einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, aber die dunkeläugige Frau hat es einmal geschafft, als er kurz den Raum verlassen musste, um eines seiner speziellen Folterinstrumente zu holen. Sie weiß also ganz genaug was das Bild zeigt. Er ist eben doch nicht der durch und durch kalte Typ, für den ihn alle halten. „Warten Sie. Ich begleite Sie noch ein Stück.“ Darauf hat sie nur gewartet, ist es doch ebenfalls jedes Mal das Gleiche. Zusammen verlassen die beiden das Behandlungszimmer, gehen vorbei an dem nun leeren Wartezimmer und an dem Anmeldetresen, an dem Frau Yamanaka die letzten Akten sortiert. „Doktor Senju, es gab heute wieder zwei Beschwerden darüber, dass sie diese junge Dame immer erst zum Schluss dran nehmen. Viele empören sich darüber. Darf ich sie nicht endlich aufklären? Wir verlieren doch nur unnötig Patienten." Butsuma streift sich wortlos den Kittel ab und hängt ihn an den vorgesehenen Platz an der Garderobe. „Wir haben so viele Patienten. Es kümmert mich nicht, wenn einige deswegen meine Dienste nicht mehr in Anspruch nehmen. Machen Sie Feierabend, Nana, und lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein. Halten Sie sich einfach weiter an Ihre Anweisungen." Mit einem letzten, distanzierten Lächeln auf sie, wendet er sich wieder Madara zu. „Natürlich. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Abend." Ja, keiner auBer den Dreien weiß, dass sie mittlerweile Butsumas Frau ist und er selbst der Ursprung ihrer Verletzungen ist. Es geht niemanden etwas an und warum denn dieses schöne Spiel aufgeben? Nach einem spontanen One Night Stand mit ihm, kurz nach Madara's Umzug in diese Stadt, stand sie mit der ersten Verletzung dieser Art einen Tag später in seiner Praxis. Da Namen in der Nacht zuvor völlig irrelevant und überflüssig waren, waren beide über diesen eigenartigen Zufall doch ziemlich erstaunt. Seitdem sitzt sie fast jede Woche dort in der Praxis. Immer dann, wenn sie der süße Schmerz wieder einmal zu heftig einholt. Aber wie gesagt, Madara würde es gar nicht anders wollen...


	2. Blutspende - Tobirama x Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ist heute nur ein Drabbel.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey schön das du wieder da bist hätte ich nicht gedacht. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen. : D

Blutspende

Madara's Sicht:

Ich habe mit vielem gerechnet. Einem leichten Schwindelgefühl. Unwohlsein. Kopfschmerzen. Aber wer hätte ahnen können, dass es mich komplett von den Füßen holen würde? Nun lieg ich hier - in einer Hand einen Cookie, in der anderen ein Apfelsaftpäckchen mit wirklich sehr kindischen Motiv, Wohl auch für genau diese gedacht .... Am liebsten würde ich im Boden versinken. „Erstspender, nicht wahr?* Ich sehe Tobirama nicht an, nicke nur kläglich. Wie peinlich, dabei wollte ich gerade ihn beeindrucken, wo wir uns doch erst seit ein paar Wochen kennen. Stattdessen besetze ich jetzt seine Krankenliege. Das ist wirklich groBartig gelaufen. Normalerweise nicht ganz meine Art. Warum muss er auch ausgerechnet ein Arzt sein? Tobirama legt die beschriftete Konserve ab und kommt zu mir hinüber. Mein Blick allerdings haftet an dem hin- und herschwappenden Blutbeutel. Augenblicklich schlägt der Schwindel wieder zu. Nicht gut ... ich kann seit dem Unfall mit Izuna kein Blut mehr sehen.

„So viel Mut hat eine Belohnung verdient." raunt er, setzt sich neben mich und beugt sich zu mir. Würde er? Jetzt? Und würde mein Körper das momentan überhaupt verkraften? Erwartungsvoll schließe ich die Augen. Aber der Kuss bleibt aus. Als sich meine Sicht widerstrebend klärt, hält er mir einen übergroßen, gelben Lolli unter die Nase und beginnt schallen zu lachen.

„WÜRDEST DU WOHL DAMIT AUFHÖREN?!"


	3. Auf ganzer Linie - Hashirama x Mito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab heute noch ein Drabbel. :D  
> Ich hoffe dein Übersetzer ist gut.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Auf ganzer Linie 

Stolz hört Mito sich selbst lachen, als sie zufrieden die Bahn entlang schaut und nach ihrem zweiten Wurf keiner der zehn Bowlingpins in der glatt polierten Endzone steht. Spare! Die farbenfroh blinkende Punkteanzeige am Flatscreen über der Spielbahn lässt Konfetti, Partymusik und Feuerwerk los, während ihre Freunde hinter Mito ihren verhaltenen, beeindruckten Senf dazugeben. Nur einer nicht, Hashirama belegt momentan den letzten Platz - mit großem Abstand - und ist für Gejubel gerade nicht wirklich zu haben. Und dass seine Freundin gerade um Längen besser ist als er, ist natürlich komplett inakzeptabel.

"Pff, ich zeig euch jetzt, wie das geht", ist seine selbstbewusste und beleidigte Antwort auf seinen Schlamassel und der junge Mann beschließt, jetzt den Ausgleich zu erzielen. Mit hochgekrämpelten Ärmeln und viel Schmackes greift er sich seine sieben Kilo schwere Kugel mit drei Fingern, peilt hochkonzentriert sein Ziel an und hämmert das runde grüne Ding mit Karacho über den gewachsten Boden. Sodass am Ende alle zehn weiß-roten Pins durch die Aufschlagzone schleudern, mit erhobenem Haupt dreht sich der Freund der Rothaarigen Schönheit zu seinen Freunden selbst überrascht durch seinen Glückstreffer, und will sich ihre verdutzten Gesichter geben. Verdutzt in der Tat, dann plötzlich übermannt aber alle ein tiefer ehrlicher Lachausbruch. "Was denn jetzt?!", fragend und verständnislos kratzt sich Hashirama am Hinterkopf. "Das war die falsche Bahn!"


	4. Doch nicht die erste Begegnung - Hashirama x Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schön das du immer noch hier bist, ich hoffe es gefällt dir.  
> Die Geschichten schreibe ich, mit meiner großen Schwester zusammen.  
> Heute gibt es wieder ein One Shot und kein Drabbel.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen ( und übersetzen ) :D

Doch nicht die erste Begegnung 

Madara's Sicht: 

Nervös vergruben sich meine Finger in meiner schwarzen Hose, damit ich wenigstens etwas zu tun hatte. Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet, ob ich es nun wollte oder nicht. Egal wie tief ich meine Nägel auch in meinen Beinen vergrub, ich spürte einfach nichts. Kein Ziehen, keinen Schmerz, einfach nichts. Unruhig huschten meine onyx Augen umher, suchten nach etwas, an denen sie sich festhalten konnten, nach etwas, was mir wenigstens ein bisschen Sicherheit brachte. Und dennoch gab es nichts Annäherndes in meiner Nähe, die Nervosität war mir deutlich anzusehen. Mein Blick steifte die grüne Tafel, die Schüler, die Tische und den Boden, wo er schlieBlich verweilte. Ich musterte den Boden, prägte mir die verschiedenen Flecke ein, nur um eine Beschäftigung zu haben. Dabei war ich solche Blicke gewöhnt, als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit oder so. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln wies mir mein neuer Klassenlehrer den Platz. Stumm nickte ich und machte mich auf den Weg. Den Kopf immer schön gesenkt, niemanden in die Augen sehend, kam mir der Weg unendlich lang vor. Der Lehrer scherte sich nicht weiter um mich und begann mit seinem Unterricht.  
Diese Art Mensch waren mir inzwischen sogar am liebsten geworden, nicht die Lehrer, sondern diese Unbekümmertheit in Bezug auf mich. Dankbar darüber kramte ich meinen Block und meine Lieblingskugelschreiber aus meiner braunen Ledertasche. Diese hatte ich während meines letzten Urlaubs gekauft und obwohl sie unangenehme Erinnerungen beherbergten, wollte ich sie dennoch jeden Tag sehen. Die Aufmerksamkeit meiner neuen Klassenkameraden lag wieder auf der Tafel und ich konnte beruhigt ausatmen. SchlieBlich führte ich keine Tanzeinlage auf. Abwesend schnappte ich mir eine meiner pechschwarzen Haarsträhnen und spielte etwas mit ihr herum, während ich aus dem Fenster starrte. Wir hatten dieses Thema schon gehabt und ich war nicht schlecht darin, aber ich brauchte es auch nicht immer wieder zu hören. Die Rothaarige neben mir warf mir ein Lächeln zu, welches ich verunsichert erwidere. Sie musste es bestimmt leicht haben im Leben, sie war eine wahre Schönheit, hatte ein niedliches Gesicht, einen Körper zum niederknien und klug musste sie auch noch sein, so wie ihr Stift über ihr Heft flog. Ich hätte nichts gegen neue Freundschaften, dennoch war ich einfach zu unsicher im Bezug auf Vertrauen, aber dieses gehörte zu einer Freundschaft eben dazu.  
Mit einem Seufzen wandte ich mich wieder meinen Aufgaben zu, der Rest würde Hausaufgabe werden, mir war es eh egal, ich hatte nachmittags eh nie etwas vor. Ich würde wohl wieder vor dem Fernseher sitzen und eine weitere Packung Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren vernichten. Es war nicht so, dass ich keine Freunde hatte, aber sie kamen einfach nicht mit meinem neuen Leben klar. Hatten sie einfach noch immer mein altes Ich vor Augen wenn sie mich sahen.  
Das Klingeln der Schulglocke riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, der Lehrer verabschiedete sich und verließ das Klassenzimmer, während ein Großteil meiner neuen Mitschüler aufsprangen und sich in Gruppen einfanden. Stumm senkte ich meinen Blick und kritzelte etwas auf meinem karierten Block herumg die Lautstärke war mit einem Mal ziemlich angeschwollen. Langsam hob ich meinen Blick wieder und blickte mich unbemerkt um ein paar Schüler kamen mir bekannt vor. Und ich ihnen wohl auch, denn mit einem grimmigen Blick betrachteten sie mich, schnell wandte ich meinen Blick ab und fragte mich was ich genau falsch gemacht hatte. Es war damals eben doch nur ein Spiel gewesen, ich konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen. Der nächste Lehrer betrat das Klassenzimmer und schnell saßen alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen. Auch der Blick des Lehrers verweilte etwas länger an mir und ich konnte diesen nur ausdruckslos erwidern. Es war mir zwar nichts neues, aber dennoch unangenehm. Meine neue Sitznachbarin zwinkerte mir einmal zu, als sie meinen Blick auffing, redete aber nicht mit mir. Als Letzte verließ ich das Klassenzimmer, machte mich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz, wo mein Onkel wahrscheinlich schon warten würde.  
Die Schule war wie ausgestorben, keiner begegnete mir und auch keine Geräusche waren zu hören. Schulen waren schon immer unheimlich gewesen, doch so leer waren sie noch viel schlimmer. Früher war ich immer die Erste gewesen, die bei dem immer gleichen Klingeln aufgesprungen und aus dem Raum gerannt war. Sehnsüchtig verweilte mein Blick auf dem grünen Rasen, den ich durch ein Fenster wunderbar sehen konnte. Früher war mir das ganze so viel einfacher gefallen, früher war mein Leben noch in Ordnung. Ich hatte mich nach der Schule mit meinen Freunden getroffen, wir waren immer gemeinsam zum Fußballplatz gefahren. Und so war dann auch mein Hobby entstanden, ich war verrückt nach Fußball. Egal ob es darum ging nur zuzusehen oder selbst auf dem Feld zu stehen, ich war immer begeistert dabei gewesen. Ich hatte alle Spielzüge auswendig hinunter rattern können, ich scheute keine Mühen und Kosten. Dreimal in der Woche war ich im Training gewesen, hatte mich gemeinsam mit meiner Schulmannschaft auf die bevorstehenden Spiele vorbereitet.  
Das war eine weitere Besonderheit meiner Schule, sie hatte eine gemischte Mannschaft, also Mädchen und Jungs zusammen, wir waren auch nicht schlecht gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil, wir waren letztes Jahr sogar als Gewinner der Landesmeisterschaft für Schulen hervorgegangen. Ich hatte damals sogar das entscheidende Tor in der Nachspielzeit geschossen, das war ein wunderbares Gefühl gewesen.  
Ich hatte mir das Grinsen einfach nicht mehr aus meinem blassen Gesicht wischen können. Ganz anders als die anderen Finalisten, diese hatten behauptet es wäre Abseits gewesen oder dergleichen. Ich hatte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln können, Rivalität im Sport in allen Ehren, aber man musste auch mal verlieren können. Das ganze ging sogar soweit, dass Fans eingreifen mussten, hatten sich doch Spieler angefangen zu prügeln. Dennoch hatte ich jedes Spiel, egal ob Niederlage oder nicht genossen und das in vollen Zügen. Und dann kam der Unfall. Wieder gruben sich meine Fingernägel in meine Jeans, wieder spürte ich nichts. Eine einzelne Träne rann meine Wange hinunter, landete auf meinem weißen mit einem Adler bedruckten Oberteil und hinterließ einen Fleck. Stumm wandte ich mich von dem Fenster ab und wischtest mir einmal fahrig über meine Wange. Wer hätte schon gedacht dass mir dieser wunderbare Sport einmal genommen werden könnte. Damit hätte ich ja noch leben können, aber dass mein Vater und kleiner Bruder nun auch nicht mehr bei mir sein konnten schmerzte umso mehr. So musste ich auf die beiden wunderbarsten Sachen in meinem Leben verzichten. Es war eigentlich ein wahres Wunder gewesen, dass ich den Autounfall damals überlebt hatte. Noch immer sah ich wie der schwarze Sportwagen auf unsere Familienkutsche zukam, wir waren gerade aus eurem Urlaub zurück gekommen und hätten nur noch zehn Minuten fahren müssen.  
Noch immer hörte ich den Aufprall wie in einer Dauerschleife, hörte die Schreie von uns und sehe das Blut. Es war schrecklich, ich spürte einen letzten Schmerz in meinem Rücken, bevor ich in die Schwärze abtauchtete. Ich wachte erst wieder im Krankenhaus auf, mit der frohen Botschaft, dass ich nie wieder laufen könnte und dass mein Vater und mein kleiner Bruder das ganze leider nicht überlebt hatten. Still rollte ich meinen Rollstuhl auf den Ausgang zu, ich musste ja auch gerade an dieser Schule landen. An der Schule, die wir im Finale besiegt hatten, da war es klar dass man mich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen würde. Dennoch, so viel Feindseligkeit hatte ich nicht erwartet. Auch die ganzen Blicke die sich gegen mich und mein Handicap gerichtet hatten waren einfach unerträglich. Es hatte alles schon damals im Krankenhaus genervt, ich wollte meine Ruhe, wollte in Ruhe meiner Famile nachtrauern, alleine. Doch hatte man mich zu verschiedenen Psychologen geschickt, die mir damit helfen sollten mit meinem Problem umzugehen. Und ab da fing diese ganze falsche Freundlichkeit an, die Leute hatten einfach ein anderes Bild von mir vor Augen. Ein hilfloses. Meine Freunde sind mit der Veränderung nicht klar gekommen, haben mit der neuen Situation nicht umgehen können. So stande ich schlussendlich auch allein da, keiner kam mich in dem weißen Zimmer besuchen, bis mich mein lieber Onkel vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hatte und mich mit zu sich nahm.  
Als ich endlich auf dem Schuleigenen Parkplatz ankam sah ich mich genervt um, doch nirgends war auch nur eine Spur von dem Auto meines Onkels. Der hatte mich doch nicht etwa vergessen, oder? Im Suff war ihm ja so einiges zuzutrauen, aber er hatte mir doch hoch und heilig versprochen mich mitzunehmen. So wieso, er war eigentlich nicht der Mann dafür, aber der Tod meiner Familie hatte nun mal nicht nur mich, schwer getroffen. Etwas überfahren saß ich nun da, keine Möglichkeit nach Hause zu gelangen. „Hey“, erschrocken drehte ich mich soweit es ging und starrte den Jungen vor mir an. Es war der Stürmer der damaligen Fußballmannschaft, meine Wangen färbten sich augenblicklich rot und ich starrte schnell wieder auf meine Finger. Dieser ganze Vorfall hatte mich ein klein wenig schüchtern gemacht. „Was ist denn mit dir?" Schritte ertönten und er tauchte vor mir auf, ich wich seinem Blick so gut es ging aus. „Mein Onkel verspätet sich nur etwas.", nuschelte ich vor mich hin und mustertest seine langen dunkel braunen Haare, „Soll ich dich vielleicht mitnehmen?“, offen und ehrlich streckte mir der Brünette seine braun gebrante Hand entgegen. Ich zögerte doch einen Moment, ehe ich sie annahm und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, wieso eigentlich nicht?


	5. Einkaufsbekanntschaft - Hashirama x Mito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schön das wir uns mal wieder lesen.   
> Heute gibt es zwei Drabbel und dieses ist das erste für heute.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen. :D

Einkaufsbekanntschaft 

Mito's Sicht: 

„So ein Verdammter Mist!" Verwirrt laufe ich die Gänge entlang, suche ich doch nach dem verflixten Backpapier. Wie oft hatte ich mich im Supermarkt eigentlich schon verlaufen und doch nie das das Richtige gefunden? Nicht mal Angestellte des Marktes können mir wirklich helfen, wenn sie mich nicht explizit zur gewünschten Ware führen. Es heißt immer in der Nähe der Kasse' oder „beim Brot'. Das hilft einem Orientierungslosen Menschen wie mir auch wirklich weiter, denn in dieser Umgebung befindet sich ja nicht nur ein Objekt. Vielmehr finden sich da dutzende andere Dinge wieder. Ich bin schon drei Mal durch den ganzen Laden gelaufen, habe das Backpapier aber immer noch nicht gefunden, Geschweige denn die heißbegehrten Knopfbatterien, die ich für meinen gestern wiedergefundenen, ziemlich alten Tamagotchi benötige. Und dank der Unaufmerksamkeit, die in solchen Situationen immer von mir ausgeht, bin ich heute schon mit ungefähr vier Leuten zusammengestoBen. Wobei, die letzten beiden Male war es der gleiche Typ.  
GroB, muskulös und hier eindeutig genauso verloren wie ich - seine, "Tipps" haben mich jedenfalls in die entgegensetze Richtung geführt. Meine Augen auf sämtliche bunte, mich verwirrende Auslagen gerichtet, die diese sichtlich nach dem scannen, was in meinem Beutel noch fehlt. Ich laufe erneut frontal gegen eine harte Brust. Ich muss gar nicht erst den Kopf heben und meinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht sehen - ich weiß schon wer es ist. Das leise Lachen hat ihn verraten. „Hast du's immer noch nicht gefunden, kleine rote Schönheiten?“ Amüsiert schaue ich ihm in die Augen und ziehe provozierend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nö. Und ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass du deine Proteinriegel ebenfalls noch suchst? Übrigens zum zweiten Mal, Gang vier. Direkt gegenüber vom Studentenfutter." Der braun gebrannte Muskelprotz vor mir kratzt sich verpeilt am dunkel braunen Hinterkopf und fängt nun auch an zu Grinsen. Er war mir einfach von Anfang an Sympathisch. „Okay. Ich werde mich jetzt nicht nochmal von dir verabschieden, okay?“   
Ohne Vorwarnung, als wäre ich eine Feder hebt mich meine Einkaufsbekanntschaft hoch und platziert mich einfach so in seinen Armen. „Was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?" Mit großen Augen starre ich ihn an - so hatte ich mir meinen sonst langweiligen Einkauf auch nicht unbedingt vorgestellt. Anstatt mich aber wieder abzusetzen, nachdem ich ihn tatsächlich mit meinem Einkaufsbeutel geschlagen habe, grinst er mich nur schief an. „Du weißt doch wo die Riegel sind. Also zeigst du mir jetzt den weg dahin." Ich lachte laut auf. Das kann ja noch lustig werden.


	6. 'Er' passt nicht rein - Tobirama x Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier ist der zweite Drabbel für heute.
> 
> Auch viel Spaß dabei den zu lesen. :D

'Er' passt nicht rein

„Der ist doch viel zu dick. Das passt niemals!"   
„Aber das muss passen. Bei den anderen ging es doch auch, Warum jetzt auf einmal nicht?"  
„Vergiss es. Man kann das nicht erzwingen. Das wird nichts.“   
„Aber „Dann ist eben das Loch zu klein. Das kann so nicht klappen.“   
„Lass mich mal versuchen."   
„Nein, Tobirama. Schon gar nicht mit Gewalt! Du machst noch alles kaputt!"   
Panisch reißt Izuna die Tür auf und schnappt nach Luft, als er seinen besten Freund auf dem Bett seiner Schwester sitzen sieht. Sein hüllenloser Rücken sticht ihm direkt ins Auge, die untere Hälfte seines Körpers wird von einem weißen Kissen verdeckt, genauso wie Madara selbst, ihm anscheinend gegenübersitzend. Ihr Gesicht schiebt sich an der Schulter des Silberhaarigen vorbei und strahlt ihren kleinen Bruder an.   
„Du kommst wie gerufen. Kannst du mal kurz Hand anlegen?"   
„Öhm... Störe ich euch bei irgendwas?"   
Die Schwarzhaarige wunderte sich zwar über die Röte in Izuna's Gesicht und seinem hektischen Atem, aber was ist bei dieser Famile schon normal?   
„Was? Nein, Quatsch."   
Eilig winkt sie ihn ran, doch der Pferdeschwanz tragende Mann betritt nur zögerlich das Zimmer und nähert sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.   
„Tobirama hat schon wieder sein Hemd zerfetzt. Und ich bekomme diesen blöden Faden einfach nicht in das Nadelöhr!"


	7. Prinzessin Tsunade & Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbel heute mit Madara und Tsunade. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen :D

Prinzessin 

Sie hatte wirklich viel Glück bei ihm! Hätte sie sich so etwas bei Toka erlaubt, wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon längst über die Planke gegangen! Aber glücklicherweise hatte der gute Madara VIEL Geduld mit ihr. Sachte legte sie die eine Strähne über die andere, während Madara die Zeitung auf die nächste Seite blätterte. Sie musste zugeben, die Mähne des Schwarzhaarigen war nicht grade einfach zu flechten... „Was zur Hölle stellst du mit meinem Bruder an...?“, kam es auf einmal von Izuna. „Ich mach' aus ihm eine Prinzessin." Fassungslos sah er mich an. „Findest du Prinzessinnen etwa nicht schön?“, fragte erstaunlicherweise Madara.


	8. Aufstehen - Butsuma x Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, schön das ihr mal wieder da seit.  
> Heute noch ein Kapitel. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen. :D

Aufstehen 

Madara's Sicht:

Wie kann ein Mensch bloß solche Muskeln haben? Und dann auch noch so viele davon? Mit den Fingerspitzen male ich kleine Kreise auf das Bettlaken zwischen mir und dem brünetten Mann, dem besagtes Bett gehört und der nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt mit dem Rücken zu mir daliegt und schläft. Er sieht friedlich aus. Irgendwie seltsam ungewohnt, denn eigentlich ist er das genaue Gegenteil: ein Kämpfer. Nur im Schlaf scheint er Frieden und Ruhe zu finden, nur da zeigt er Verletzlichkeit; denn ich weiß, dass er, obwohl er immer eine möglichst emotionslose Miene aufsetzt, sehr wohl vom Geschehen um ihn betroffen wird, oder wenigstens daran teilnimmt. Ich kenne ihn in- und auswendig. Seinen Charakter ebenso wie seinen Körper. Und er kennt mich - manchmal besser, als mir lieb ist. Mit diesen kalten wunderschönen dunkelbraunen Augen scheint er oft einfach durch mich hindurchzusehen, als wäre mein ganzer Körper aus Glas. Ist er aber nicht - und deshalb ist es nur umso gruseliger wenn er mich so ansieht, als könne er alles sehen, was da in mir gerade so vorgeht.

"Butsuma Senju." Ich flüsterte seinen Namen, nur weil ich den Klang so sehr liebte. Er klingt exotisch, fremd und anziehend - allein schon das 'Butsuma' hat etwas völlig eigenes, etwas, das in keinem anderen Namen den ich bisher gehört hatte, enthalten war. Und 'Senju' ... klingt nach Grafen, nach hochstehenden Adeligen, nach einem alten, wertvollen Schatz oder einem einmaligen Kunstgegenstand von unschätzbarem Wert ja, von unschätzbarem Wert ist er auch. Schon seit knapp fünf Jahren kennen wir uns nun schon, seit fünf Monaten sind wir zusammen. Keiner von uns hat je auch nur eine einzige Minute unserer gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit bereut. Wir sind glücklich zusammen und obwohl, er als Arzt in dem besten Krankenhaus der Stadt arbeitet und ich eine einfache Volksschullehrerin bin, finden wir immer genug Zeit für den jeweils anderen. So ist es immer gewesen und so wird es immer sein und doch hat sich einiges geändert. Beispielsweise liegen wir seit ca fünf Monaten immer gemeinsam in seinem Bett, während das davor eher anders ausgesehen hat (in etwa so: ich in seinem Bett und er auf der Couch); oder unser Umgang miteinander - der hat sich auch geändert, und zwar gehörig.

Ich kann nicht widerstehen. Verträumt hebe ich die Hand und male meine Kreise nun auf seinem nackten Rücken - doch schon nach zwei Kreisen werde ich plötzlich auf das Bett gedrückt, mein Rücken in die Matratze gepresst und meine Oberarme von kräftigen Händen umklammert, offenbar hat mein Kämpfer nicht so fest geschlafen wie ich dachte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lässt er mich los, fährt sich kurz über das Kinn und setzt sich gerade hin. "Was war das denn?", keuche ich. Der Angriff kam ohne die kleinste Vorwarnung, wie eine Welle hat er mich einfach umgeworfen als wäre ich nur ein dünner Grashalm im Wind oder etwas ähnlich-unbedeutendes. Seine Augen bohren sich in meine und Die Zeit steht still. Er zieht es vor, mir nicht zu antworten sondern wirft einen kurzen Blick auf den weißen Wecker bevor er sich wieder mir zuwendet. Butsuma verschwendet nie unnötige Worte, und seine Aufmerksamkeit muss man sich verdienen. Ich hatte es offenbar geschafft, mir letzteres zu erkämpfen - aber reden tut er trotzdem nicht viel, auch nicht mit mir und auch nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, ebenso wie an seine fast schon unnatürlich guten Reflexe, denen ich vermutlich die Attacke von gerade eben zu verdanken habe.

"Ich wünsche dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", sage ich zuckersüB und will schon aus dem Bett steigen, da hält mich eine warme gebräunte Hand zurück. "Bleib, wo du bist." Sagt - nein, verlangt er. Butsuma Senju bittet nicht, niemanden, um nichts. Außer vielleicht seine Freundin. Und wenn er es tut, gehe ich nur zu gerne auf seine Bitte ein - so wie jetzt. So kuschelte ich mich wieder unter die mit Tannen bedruckte Decke zu ihm, legte meinen Kopf auf seinen muskulösen Arm und lächelte, während ich anfange, kleine Kreise auf seinen Oberkörper zu malen. Und diesmal werde ich nicht attackiert - diesmal nicht.


	9. Schlussmachen - Tobirama x Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heute wird Schluss gemacht, oder?  
> Es wieder ein längeres Kapitel. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen. :D

Schlussmachen 

Müde lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Eck-Sofa zurück und schlingt die rotfarbene, flauschige Kuscheldecke in Übergröße noch ein wenig enger um sich. Ihr Blick streift durch ihr Wohnzimmer und sie versucht sich mit den vielen, mit den Jahren angesammelten, liebevoll ausgesuchten Kleinigkeiten im Raum von dem Gegenstand auf ihrem SchoB abzulenken. Da es nicht funktioniert und ihre onyx Augen trotz aller Bemühungen immer wieder zurück huschen, schließt sie sie kurzerhand und atmet tief aus. Ungewollt kommt ihr dabei ein Seufzen über die Lippen. Blind streckt sie ihre linke Hand aus und beginnt ihren alte, getigerten Kater zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr. Natürlich bekommt er mit, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. In letzter Zeit weicht er ihr kaum mehr von der Seite, selbst nachts nicht. Und sein Instinkt täuscht ihn nicht. Sie ist erschöpft, sie ist ausgelaugt und ja, vor allem ist sie traurig.

Wieder ist es passiert. Sie ist gegangen. Schon oft war es so weit gekommen, aber immer wieder ist Madara zu ihm zurückgegangen. Hat nachgegeben, ihre vielen Zweifel wieder in den Hintergrund gedrängt und es erneut mit ihm versucht. Bisher. Aber diesmal ist es anders. Mehrere Tage herrscht nun schon Funkstille zwischen ihnen. Diesmal will die Uchiha es nicht sein, die wieder vor seiner Tür steht. Dieses eine Mal soll er diesen Schritt gehen. Und wenn er es nicht tut, dann ist es der letzte Beweis für die Schwarzhaarige, dass das Gleichgewicht in ihrer Beziehung nicht stimmt. Dass die Gefühle, die investiert werden, zu einseitig sind. Es wäre der letzte AnstoB, den sie braucht, um sich endlich ganz und gar von ihm zu lösen. Ob es ihr weh tun würde? Ganz sicher sogar, aber nach mittlerweile mehr als drei Jahren erhoffst sie sich einfach langsam mehr als nur guten Sex und eine unerschöpfliche Quelle zu eigentlich rezeptpflichtigen Medikamenten. So lange Zeit versucht sie schon mehr von ihm zu bekommen als das. Bisher ohne Erfolg.

Der Umstand, dass er seine Gefühle für Madara nicht in Worte fassen kann, sofern er sich diesen überhaupt sicher ist, ist es gar nicht, was sie so sehr stört. Klar, es wäre schön gewesen, wenn er der blassen Frau im letzten Jahr auf ihr 'Ich liebe dich' mehr gegeben hätte, als den feurigen Kuss, den sie quasi noch heute auf ihren roten Lippen schmecken kann. Aber so ist er nun einmal. Es ist vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er sie überhaupt nicht einbezieht. Nichts macht er von ihrer Meinung abhängig. Sei es die Wahl ihres Urlaubsortes oder auch nur die banale Entscheidung, was es Abends zum Essen geben würde. Ganz so, als würde ihre Rolle in sein Leben keinerlei Bedeutung haben. Für viele sind das vielleicht Nichtigkeiten, aber wenn damit ganze drei Jahre gefüllt werden, fallen sie nach und nach doch ins Gewicht. Gott, Madara kann diesen Mann ja nicht einmal dazu bringen, dieses furchtbare Plüsch aufzugeben, das jetzt auf ihrem SchoB liegt.

Heute Morgen hat sie es vor ihrer Tür gefunden. Der zugehörige Silberhaarige, den sie weit aus lieber gesehen hätte, als seinen ollen Plüsch, war allerdings weit und breit nicht zu sehen gewesen. Misstrauisch beäugst du das Ding. Was für ein albernes Teil es doch ist. Allein schon die Form ist furchtbar. Es erinnert sie immer wieder an ein Tod gefahrenes Tier, diese kleinen Hunde Kleinspitz, oder wie sie auch hieBen. Zu allem übel trägt er dieses Teil auch noch um die Schultern, in der Öffentlichkeit. Es ist dermaßen abgefahren, dass es fast schon wieder süß ist. Lächelnd streichelt sie, völlig in Gedanken, mit der freien Hand über den weichen Stoff und besiehst es sich noch einmal genauer. Madara ist absolut ratlos, was er sich dabei gedacht hat, es ihr zu übergeben. Auch der Zettel, der unter dem Ding auf ihrem Abtreter lag, hilft ihr nicht wirklich weiter. 'Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir' - was sollte sie entscheiden? Niemals würde sie es wegwerfen, auch wenn sie findet, dass er ohne dieses Ding auf den Schultern einhundert Mal besser aussieht. Mindestens. Aber diese Mütze gehört zu ihm. Und das in einer Art und Weise, in der sie es auch gern tun würde.

Madara wendet ihren Blick wieder ab, als sie den kleinen Stich in ihrer Herzregion spürte. Es sieht so aus, als wäre es Soweit. Sie musste es endlich einsehen. Es war Zeit für das letzte Gespräch. Und wenn das hier sein Abschiedsgeschenk sein soll, so ist sie sich mehr als sicher, dass sie es nicht behalten will. Als sich ungefragt eine kleine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel sammelt, sieht sie schnell zu ihrer Wand gegenüber des Sofas, die sie schon vor einiger Zeit in einem satten Meeres-Blau gestrichen hast. Die Farbe beruhigte Madara sofort. Tobirama ist kein Freund von Farbe an den Wänden. Alles in seiner Wohnung ist in einem sterilen Weiß gehalten, Deshalb hat sie sich noch nie sonderlich wohl bei ihm gefühlt. Er hat nie versucht, etwas daran zu ändern. Aber das ist wohl nicht mehr länger von Bedeutung... Sie beugt sich zur Seite und drückt ihren Kater einen kleinen Kuss auf die kühle Nase. Unter ihren Streicheleinheiten war er doch tatsächlich endlich Mal eingeschlafen. Leise rappelst sie sich auf, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Auf Zehenspitzen geht sie aus dem Zimmer in den Flur, zieht ihre einfachen, schwarzen Turnschuhe an, nimmt die Handtasche vom Kleiderhaken, in welche die große Frau das Pelz-Plüsch stopft, greift nach ihren Autoschlüssel und zieht hinter ihr die Wohnungstür zu.

Schneller als erhofft, steht die Schwarzhaarige vor seiner Wohnung. Zu allem Übel hat sie auch noch einen Parkplatz für ihr altes, rotes Auto in Polposition direkt vor den Wohnhaus gefunden. Noch eine ganze Weile sitzt, die groß busige Frau hinter dem Steuer, aber es bringt nichts, dass was jetzt kommen würde, aufzuschieben. Vor seiner Tür hält sie kurz inne, atmet noch einmal tief durch, zieht das weiße Pelz aus ihrer Tasche und klingelt. Hinter der Tür kann sie kurz darauf bereits seine Schritte hören, dann schiebt sich das dunkle Holz schon zur Seite und seine hellbraunen Augen treffen ihre. Stumm steht er vor ihr, tritt dann zur Seite und lässt Madara an ihm vorbei in sein Reich schlüpfen. Sie will nicht, dass das folgende Gespräch einer seiner Nachbarn mitbekommt. Das geht niemanden etwas an. In seinem Schmucklosen, weißen Flur lehnt sie sich an die Wand und hält ihm seinen Pelz entgegen. Er nimmt ihn an sich, gibt aber weiterhin ihren Blick nicht frei. Sie liebt dieses unruhige hellbraun und kann sich einfach nicht davon losreißen. Dieser ungewöhnliche Ton seiner Augen ist ihr damals als erstes bei ihm aufgefallen.

„Du kommst spät." Seine Stimme ist ruhig und dunkel. Er streicht sich kurz über den Vollbart den er sich mittlerweile wieder gewachsen lassen hat. Derer schon so oft ein unglaubliches Prickeln auf ihrem nackten Rücken hinterlassen hat. Sie lässt ihren Blick ein letztes Mal über den Mann schweifen, den sie so sehr liebt. Der schlanke, aber muskulöse Oberkörper steckt in einem einfachen, dunkelblauen Hoodie, die langen Beine in der nur all zu bekannten, hellen weiten Jeans. Seine Arme sind vor der Brust verschränkt und lassen nur einen geringen Teil seiner Tätowierungen erkennen. Sie selbst kennt alle Zeichen, die seinen Körper zieren, in und auswendig. Sie kann gar nicht sagen, wie oft sie die Konturen schon mit ihren blassen Fingern nachgezogen hat. Alles ist wie immer, selbst die gewisse Distanz, die er zu ihr hält. Körperlich wie, leider auch, emotional. Nur der Ausdruck seiner Augen ist neu. Ist das Unsicherheit? Schnell wendet Madara den Blick ab. Das hier darf nicht so laufen, wie sonst immer. Wenn die blasse Frau ihn noch länger ansieht, würde ihre Entscheidung wieder ins Wanken geraten und dieses Ding zwischen ihnen würde weiter laufen, wie bisher. Aber mittlerweile ist ihr klar, dass das einfach keine Zukunft hat. Sie würden nie eine neue Stufe erreichen, denn dazu wäre es niemals bereit.

Gequält schließt sie die schwarzen Augen und versucht sich zusammen zu reißen. Sie ist jetzt 28, verdammt. Es muss mehr für sie geben auf dieser Welt, als das hier. Auch wenn es noch so sehr weh tut. Tapfer hebt sie den Blick. „Tobirama, wir..." Aber weiter kam Madara nicht, denn jetzt fällt ihr der kleine, blaue Streifen in seinem Gesicht auf, auf der linken Wange, direkt unter dem Auge. Wo hatte sie die ganze Zeit nur ihre Augen? Zögernd geht sie einen Schritt auf ihn zug hebt ihre blasse rechte Hand und wischt vorsichtig über die Farbe. Er beäugt ihr Tun zwar genau, weiß anscheinend, worauf sie hinaus will, aber zu ihrer Überraschung weicht er nicht zurück. Das Blau ist noch feucht, klebt nun ebenfalls an ihrem Finger und wenn sie nicht alles täuscht, dann ist es genau der gleiche Ton wie in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie atmet tief und bewusst ein und erst jetzt nimmt sie auch den Geruch von frischer Farbe wahr, der in der Luft hängt. Ungläubig schaut die Schwarzhaarige Schönheit ihm in die Augen, doch er nickt nur in Richtung seines eigenen Wohnbereiches. 

Er verblüfft sie immer mehr, als er nun einfach ihre Hand nimmt und sie sanft aber bestimmt hinter sich in den angrenzenden Raum führt. Im ersten Moment glaubt sie, dass ihre Augen ihr einen wirklich makabren Streich spielen, denn immerhin ist sie gerade im Begriff, diesen Mann zu verlassen. Spielt ihr Kopf ihr etwa einen solchen Streich, nur um wieder ein Argument zu erschaffen, damit sie es auch diesmal wieder nicht durchzieht? Doch auch nachdem sie ihre Augen kurz geschlossen hat, ist eine Wand des Zimmers noch immer in einem ihrer Lieblingstöne gestrichen. Sie zuckt kurz zusammen, als Tobirama ihr etwas kleines, kühles in die freie Hand drückt. Fassungslos sieht sie auf den Schlüssel herab. „Was? Aber wieso?“ Die Worte kommen ihr nur brüchig über ihre vollen roten Lippen. Jetzt versteht sie gar nichts mehr.

„Damit ich mir sicher sein kann, dass du immer wieder zurück kommst." Wieder durchbohrt sie das helle Braun seiner Iriden. Sie will einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, stößt aber mit ihrem rechten FuB leicht gegen einen kleineren Eimer mit weinrotem Deckel, der sie innehalten lässt. Ungläubig sieht sie ihn an. Der Silberhaarige reibt sich etwas unsicher die Schläfe. „Für unser Schlafzimmer. Ich dachte...“ Doch bevor er weitersprechen kann, überbrückt sie den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und verschließt seine Lippen mit ihren. Es ist nicht perfekt, aber es ist ein Anfang. Auch wenn er noch immer nicht die Worte für sie findet, die sie so gerne hören würde, für diesen Moment ist es doch so viel mehr, als sie sich je erträumt hat. Denn das hier vor Madara, dass ist Tobirama, ganz genau so, wie er eben ist. Und wenn die Schwarzhaarige ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, sie würde es doch gar nicht anders wollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die beiden hatten danach noch ein bisschen Spaß. Wie und in welchem Sinne ist euer Fantasie überlassen. ;D


	10. Privatsphäre - Butsuma x Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht mach ich noch einmal das Pairing je nachdem was ihr wollt (nicht in dieser Arbeit).  
> Ich kann auch versuchen auf Englisch zu schreiben.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butsuma ist ein Arzt für Monster und lebt auf einer einsamen Insel.  
> Butsuma ist auch ein Vampir.  
> Madara ist eine Menschen Frau.  
> Hashirama ist ein Werwolf.  
> Tsunade ist ein Geistermädchen.  
> Und Tajima ist ein Mensch, der Objekte an einen beliebigen Ort teleportieren kann.  
> Er ist nicht Madara's Vater.

Privatsphäre 

Sie stand im Eingang des groBen Speisesaals, wo sie sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte. Mit verschränkten Armen und einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht, sah sie dem geheimnisvollen Monster Arzt zu, der am Ende der langen Tafel auf einem breiten, thronähnlichen Stuhl Platz genommen hatte. Er hatte sowohl sein übliches weißes Tuch, als auch seinen Kittel abgelegt und letzteren gegen ein offenes, weißes Hemd getauscht, das kein Geheimnis aus seinem starken Oberkörper machte. Vor ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, welches er mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen konzentriert zu lesen schien, während er ab und zu an seinem Honigwein nippte, der neben ihm auf dem Tisch platziert war. Es schien so, als wäre er sich ihrer Präsenz nicht einmal bewusst, doch Madara war natürlich klar, dass eigentlich nichts an dem berühmten Butsuma Senju vorbeiging. Sie schlendert schlieBlich zu ihm, um sich auf einer der Armlehnen seines Stuhles niederzulassen. Die Schwarzhaarige bemerkt kurz, wie eine seiner Augenbrauen verärgert zuckte, aber er sah nicht von seinem Buch auf. Nichtsdestotrotz hatten seine Augen aufgehört dem Text zu folgen, weshalb sie wusste, dass er nur noch vortäuschte zu lesen, während der Vampir sie argwöhnisch aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

"Ich muss wirklich mit Tajima sprechen, über seine Angewohnheit Menschen und Monster zu mir nach Hause zu schicken. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was er vielleicht denkt ist das hier nämlich kein Gasthaus."  
Seine Stimme klang recht locker, doch trotzdem konnte sie den leichten Hauch einer Drohung ausmachen.  
"Du solltest lieber versuchen deinen Gästen etwas mehr Freundlichkeit entgegenzubringen, alter Mann."  
"Ihr seid aber nicht meine Gäste, sondern eher Eindringlinge in meinem Haus."  
"Hmm, dafür kannst du dich ja dann bei deinem Freund bedanken. Ich wollte auch nicht an diesen langweiligen Ort geschickt werden..."  
Sie macht eine leichte Geste in den spärlich möblierten Raum.  
"Ich meine, ernsthaft, was gibt es denn hier schon zu tun?"  
" Es steht dir jederzeit offen zu gehen. Ich werde dich sicher nicht davon abhalten."  
" Du nicht, aber dieser braunhaarige Idiot, der das einzige Mittel zum wegkommen, unabsichtlich zerstört hat schon eher..."  
Butsuma seufzte und rieb sich für einen kurzen Moment die Schläfen.

"Dann geh' doch bitte wenigstens ihn nerven und nicht mich. Was willst du denn bei mir?"  
Sie grinste und erhob sich von der Armlehne des Stuhles, um sich auf der Tischkante vor ihm erneut hinzusetzen, wobei sie wie ein Kind ihre Beine leicht vor- und zurückschwingen ließ.  
"Du bist viel interessanter als Hashirama."  
Die blasse Frau begann leicht eine fröhliche Melodie zu Summen, was den gebräunten Mann doch dazu brachte sie kurz warnend anzusehen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit demonstrativ wieder seinem Buch widmete, das er inzwischen in die Hand genommen hatte.  
"Was liest du da?"  
"Ein Buch."  
"Oh, vielen Dank, Kapitän Offensichtlich."  
In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sein Buch geschlossen und es auf den Tisch neben ihr geknallt. Er stand auf und kam näher zu ihr, wobei er sie nicht berührte, er aber seine Arme auf beiden Seiten neben ihr auf dem Tisch abstütze, was sie gewissermaßen einschloss. Er fixierte sie mit seinem kalten Blick.

"Machst du das mit Absicht?"  
Die junge Frau heuchelt Schock, wobei sie jedoch darauf achtet ein diebisches Grinsen in ihr Verhalten einzubauen.  
"Das würde ich nie tun."  
"Und das glaube ich dir jetzt natürlich."  
Sein Blick huschte kurz zu ihren Lippen.  
"Versprichst du mir, dass du aufhörst mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, wenn ich dir jetzt etwas zu tun gebe?"  
Das brachte sie dazu leicht zu kichern.  
"Hm? Kommt drauf an was..."  
"Mich."  
Plötzlich hatte er eine Hand um Hüfte der Menschenfrau geschlungen, um sie näher an ihn heranzuziehen, während er die andere in ihre pechschwarzen Haare vergrub. Sie strich sanft mit ihren blassen Händen über seinen freien Oberkörper, wo sie die Konturen seiner Muskeln nachzeichnet, während er nun ihr blasses Kinn anhob, um sie zu küssen. Madara lieB eine Hand schlieBlich an Butsuma's Rücken hochwandern, um seine braunen, weichen Haare zu berühren. Seine Hände wanderten indessen herunter zu ihrem Hintern, wo er beherzt zufasste und er im gleichen Moment versuchte mit der Zunge Einlass in ihrem Mund zu bekommen.

Sie musste kurz nach Luft schnappen, da sie seine Verwegenheit doch etwas überraschte, doch sie öffnet leicht ihre kirschroten Lippen und lächelt in den Kuss hinein.  
"Hihihi!"  
Butsuma stoppte abrupt und er legte seufzend seine Stirn an ihre, bevor er frustriert die Augen schloss.  
"Tsunade ... nicht jetzt ..."  
"Du bist ja doch nicht so ein langweiliger, kaltherziger alter Mann, wie ich dachte, Doktor."  
Tsunade kicherte übermütig, während sie durch den Raum Schwebte.  
"Ein wenig Privatsphäre in meinem eigenen Haus....ist das zu viel verlangt?"  
Das Geistermädchen lachte darauf nur und zwinkerte, der Frau mit den schwarzen Augen zu. Diese war inzwischen leicht rot geworden, doch sie zwinkert dennoch zurück und lächelt, als Tsunade durch die Wand verschwand. Butsuma sah Madara ein wenig missbilligend an, bevor er sich aber trotzdem erneut zu ihr lehnte, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir das hier an einem anderen Ort fortsetzen..."


	11. Typisch Arzt - Hashirama x Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß beim lesen. :D

Typisch Arzt 

Madara's Sicht:

Ich gab mich schon wieder geprügelt, okay ich gebe es zu aber, zum Teufel! Was hatte der Typ denn bitte für Knochen?! Oder trug er heute etwa Ringe? Schmerzerfüllt hielt ich mir die Stirn. Mann, Mann, Mann, ich wurde heute aber wirklich vom Pech verfolgt! Überrascht drehte sich Hashirama zu mir um. Seit wann stand Madara schon da? Oder viel wichtiger... Stumm nahm er meine Hände von der geröteten Stirn und legte seine eigene drauf.  
„Okay, kein Fieber. Was ist mit deinen Augen? Wie viele Finger zeige ich? Hörst du mich klar? Tut das weh? Warte, lass mich mal deinen Hinterkopf-"  
„Hashirama!"  
Sanft fing er an zu lächeln, bevor er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.  
„Tschuldige."


	12. Regenschirm - Hashirama x Mito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß beim lesen. :D

Regenschirm

Eigentlich kann sie den Herbst als Jahreszeit an sich ganz gut leiden. Es ist nicht zu warm, die Sonne blendet nicht ständig und es gibt für sie nur wenig Schöneres, als in einer dicken Decke eingekuschelt mit einem guten Buch Zuhause auf der Fensterbank zu sitzen und ab und zu hinaus in den Regen zu Schauen. Wenn man bei einem richtigen Herbststurm allerdings vor die Tür muss, dann ist das weniger romantisch. Und wenn ihr der scheiß Wind auch noch ihren weiß-rot-gepunkteten Lieblingsschirm entreißt, dann kann es schon einmal passieren, dass die junge Dame ein wenig schlechte Laune bekommt. „Du verfluchtes Mistteil, warte gefälligst auf mich!" brüllt die kleine rothaarige ihrem Schirm hinterher, der seit einiger Zeit vom Wind erfasst, immer wenige Meter vor ihr durch die Luft fliegt. Sie bekommt ihn einfach nicht zu fassen. Jedes Mal entgleitet er ihr aufs Neue. Mittlerweile hat der Regen sie mit seinen dicken Tropfen gefühlt bis auf die Unterwäsche durchnässt. Sie verflucht sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass sie heute Morgen nicht ihrer ersten Intuition gefolgt und einfach im Bett geblieben ist. Die teils amüsierten Blicke der Passanten um sich herum blendet sie gekonnt aus. Schön, dass sie mit ihrem Auftritt wenigstens für gute Laune seitens ihrer Mitmenschen sorgt. Immerhin weichen sie der rothaarigen Dame und ihrem angestrebten Ziel aus und machen ihnen Platz. Ihr zu helfen wäre wahrscheinlich auch zu viel verlangt.

Schwungvoll und ungebremst tritt sie in eine tiefe Pfütze, die sich mitten auf der Straße, hier in der Fußgängerzone, gebildet hat. Das dreckige, ockerfarbene Wasser spritzt ihr bis hinauf ins Gesicht. Falls ihr ohnehin schon Spärliches Make-Up wie durch ein Wunder bis eben vielleicht doch noch einigermaßen die Stellung gehalten hat, so ist sie sich spätestens jetzt sicher, dass sie jegliche Hoffnung darauf getrost begraben kann. Genervt streicht sie sich mit ihren kalten Fingern die angeklatschten Strähnen ihrer ursprünglichen Frisur aus ihrem schönen gesicht Gesicht und will gerade endgültig aufgeben, da drängt sich ein Mann blitzschnell an ihr vorbei und fängt doch tatsächlich, ohne weitere Probleme seinerseits, ihren Schirm ein. Dass er die rothaarige Frau durch seinen leichten StoB in die Seite derart aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, dass sie keine Sekunde später mit ihrem Hintern auf dem nassen Asphalt landet, bemerkt er zuerst gar nicht. Mito sitzt auf dem Boden, spürt das Wasser durch ihre Jeans dringen und beklagt still ihr Elend, bis sich eine große, helfende Hand in ihr Blickwinkel schiebt. Dankbar nimmt sie die Hand an und wirt sogleich mit viel Schwung zurück auf ihre Füße gezogen.  
Sich am Hinterkopf kratzend drückt ihr der Fremde die Überreste ihres Regenschirms in die Hand. Er sieht grauenvoll aus - traurigerweise kann man es nicht anders sagen. Viele Speichen sind gebrochen oder zumindest verbogen und sogar ein paar Löcher finden sich in der auffälligen Plane wieder. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. So Einen würde sie doch nie wieder finden!   
„Tut mir Leid für dich. Da ist leider nicht mehr viel übrig."   
Die Stimme des Fremden ist tief, irgendwie kindlich aber auch sehr angenehm. Was ihr aber vor allem auffällt, ist der mitleidige Unterton, der keineswegs gespielt ist. Ja, die Uzumaki Dame trauert bereits jetzt um ihr Lieblingsstück und der wunderbare Mann vor ihr versteht sie scheinbar. Seufzend schließt sie den Schirm, wobei sie sanfte Gewalt anwenden muss.   
„Vielleicht kann man ihn ja reparieren... Danke trotzdem für den heldenhaften Einsatz." 

Sie schenkt ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, ehe sie hinauf in den Himmel schaut, der noch immer von dicken Wolken verdeckt ist. So bald würde der Regen wohl also nicht aufhören. Sie versucht nicht daran zu denken, dass ihr Heimweg sicher noch eine gute halbe Stunde in Anspruch nehmen würde. Flüchtig hebt sie zum Abschied die Hand und will sich auf den Weg machen, als sie der Brünette am Handgelenk festhält. Überrascht dreht sie sich wieder um und sieht ihm in die dunklen Augen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen drückt er ihr seinen eigenen giftgrünen Schirm in die Hand.  
„Nimm den. Ich muss eh hier rein."   
Er deutet mit dem Daumen auf das Wohnhaus direkt neben ihnen, Verwundert sieht sie ihn an, rr kennt sie doch gar nicht.   
„Und wie soll ich ihn dir wieder geben?“  
Sein Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musst es erwidern, es war regelrecht ansteckend.   
„Du weißt ja jetzt, wo ich wohne.“   
Meint er schlicht. Solch eine sorglose Seele hat sie noch nie kennen gelernt. Immerhin könnte sie auch eine Serienkillerin sein. Unwahrscheinlich, zugegeben, aber es liegt doch durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Es sind schlieBlich immer die, von denen man es am wenigsten erwartet.   
„Also dann, bis bald."   
Er steigt bereits die ersten Stufen zur Haustür hinauf, als sie sich ebenfalls wieder auf den Weg macht. Sein Schirm ist sogar noch größer als ihr Alter. Sie hält ihn über ihren Kopf und sofort erklingt das nur allzu bekannte Trommeln der Wasserperlen, die auf den Stoff über ihr aufschlagen. Durch den Regen hört sie noch einmal weit entfernt seine Stimme an ihre Ohren dringen.   
„Ich bin übrigens Hashirama!"  
Lächelnd dreht sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um, geht einfach rückwärts weiter. Erwartungsvoll ist sein Blick, aber sie schüttelt nur den Kopf. So leicht würde Mito es ihm nicht machen.  
„Wir sehen uns, Hashirama!"   
Eigentlich lässt sie sich auf solche Zufallsbekanntschaften nicht ein und hätte ihn normalerweise wohl auch nie wieder gesehen. Aber bei wirklich interessanten Typen macht sie gerne mal eine Ausnahme. Und wenn Männer groß, schnell und hilfsbereit genug sind, einer Frau den vom Winde verwehten Lieblingsschirm wieder einzufangen, dann gehören sie definitiv dazu.


	13. Witzbold - Hashirama x Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist das letzte Kapitel in dieser Arbeit.  
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen. :D

Witzbold

Hashirama's Sicht:

Entnervt ließt ich mich auf den Sessel plumpsen. Endlich war ich Zuhause! Endlich weg von diesen ganzen Berichten und dem Idiot vom Kundendienst... 

„Genervt?"

Missmutig sah ich zu meinem Gegenüber, welche den Blick weiterhin auf ihrem Buch behielt. 

„Sauer."

Antworte ich mit einem bestätigenden Ton, den ich aber am liebsten wieder zurück nehmen wollte. Es brachte ja nichts, meine Wut an jemand anderen auszulassen... Vor allem nicht, wenn die Person gar nichts damit zu tun hatte! Aber ich hatte grade wirklich die Schnauze voll von einfach allem, da verlor auch ich mal die Beherrschung über mein Verhalten! Schmunzelnd griff Madara nach ihrem Weinglas. 

„Sauer macht lustig."


	14. Die Hochzeit - Tobirama x Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe an scheinenden doch noch ein paar Geschichten für diese Arbeit. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen. :D

Die Hochzeit 

Er lächelte, während er Madara auf den Altar zuschreiten sah. Das blütenweiße Brautkleid umschmeichelte ihre Figur und das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster der Kirche drang, ließ ihre wunderschönen schwaren Augen funkeln und ihre Haare glänzen. 

Sie trug eine aufwändige Hochsteckfrisur mit geflochtenen Strähnen, die nun sanft von einem ebenfalls reinweißen Schleier bedeckt wurden. In den Händen hatte sie einen StrauB, der ausschließlich aus jenen Blumen bestand, die sie am liebsten hatte und, der nur darauf wartete in die Menge der Frauen geworfen zu werden. 

Mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie sich dem Altar näherte, schlug sein Herz schneller. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, welches er erwiderte. Kurz darauf hatte sie den Altar erreicht und seine Aufmerksamkeit ruhte lediglich auf ihr, während sie ihr Eheversprechen sprach. 

Noch immer schlug sein Herz unnatürlich schnell und sein Blick huschte zu ihren Lippen, die er im jetzigen Moment nur zu gern in Besitz genommen hätte. Er konnte sich letztendlich kaum auf ihre Worte konzentrieren da er zu beschäftigt damit war sie anzusehen und ihre Schönheit zu bewundern. Bis ihn schlieBlich die Worte des Pfarrers aus seiner Trance erweckten. "Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Tobirama schloss seine Augen.

...Da er schlichtweg nicht länger mit ansehen konnte, wie sie einen anderen Mann heiratet.


	15. Der Vorgesetzte - Butsuma x Madara

Der Vorgesetzter 

Madaras Sicht:

Wie schon so viele Male davor, war ich gerade mal wieder in einen Streit mit Butsuma verwickelt. Er bestand darauf, mir einen Drink zu spendieren - ein Angebot, das ich jedoch abgelehnt hatte. Ich hatte einfach kein gutes Gefühl dabei, mit jemandem auszugehen, der eine höhere Position innehatte als ich selbst. 

Außerdem schien er mir zu unbekümmert zu sein. Immerhin gab es einige Dinge, um die er sich eigentlich zu kümmern hatte, aber stattdessen verschwendete er seine Zeit mit solchen Flirts. Noch dazu, war er wirklich viel zu alt für mich und zu allem Überfluss wusste ich aus Erfahrung, dass er sich für einen Casanova hielt und viel zu anzüglich wurde, wenn er erstmal betrunken war. 

"Vergiss es! Du wirst dich nur wieder total volllaufen lassen, bevor du mich mit dreckigen Witzen angräbst, bis du schlieBlich versuchst mir möglichst unauffällig an den Hintern zu fassen! Es nervt, Butsuma! Du bist mein Vorgesetzter und ich muss die ganze Zeit das tun, was du mir sagst und vorgeben, es wäre nicht peinlich!"

"Ach, was soll daran denn peinlich sein?! Und außerdem bittest du mich ja geradezu darum mit dieser eng anliegenden Hose, die du da trägst!" Ich erröte leicht. "Wie bitte?! Spinnst du?! Was hast du eigentlich in deinem Kopf? Nichts?! HeiBe Luft?! Du bist echt ein unheimlicher, schräger, alter Opa!" 

"Ach ja? Das bin ich?! Und du bist nichts weiter als eine kleine Rotzgöre, die keinen Respekt mehr vor dem Alter hat! Hör' bloB auf, dich darüber zu beschweren, dass ich dir an den Hintern packe, du magst das! Ich sehe doch, wie du mich ansiehst!" 

Ich starrte ihn für einen Moment entgeistert an. "Wie ich dich ansehe?! Das hättest du wohl gern! Du hast vollkommen den Verstand verloren! Jetzt ist es soweit - du bist senil geworden!" Inzwischen glich meine Gesichtsfarbe einer Tomate, weil ich mich so über seine Worte aufregte. 

Zumindest war es das, was ich mir scheinbar einredete... Butsuma schien jedoch zu wissen, was ich wirklich dachte. Infolge dessen grinste er siegesgewiss. "War's das? Sind dir jetzt schon die Beleidigungen ausgegangen? Zumindest hast du dich beim letzten Mal nicht beschwert, Madara... Du solltest sehen, wie rot du bist, also streite es nicht länger ab! Es ist so offensichtlich, wir alle wissen es." 

Damit machte er eine Handbewegung in den leeren Raum. Ich seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und hatte mich gerade für einen dramatischen Abgang von ihm abgewandt, als er mir plötzlich schwungvoll auf den Hintern klatschte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen, drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm um und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft mitten ins Gesicht. 

Lange hatte ich jedoch nicht Zeit, um meinen Triumph zu genießen, da er mich im nächsten Moment anschrie. "Was zur Hölle glaubst du, was du da machst?! Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich, hm?!" Gerade als ich dazu ansetzte etwas zu erwidern, erhob er seine Faust und ließ die Knöchel knacken. "Aber wie du willst, jetzt bekommst du meine die harte Tour, so wie du es willst zu spüren!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich, da er tatsächlich nach mir ausholte und ich versuchte zurückzuweichen, wobei ich jedoch schon bald mit dem Rücken die Wand berührte. Ich schloss abrupt die Augen, während ich mich auf den Impakt seines Schlages vorbereite. Doch er schien sich im letzten Moment zurückzuhalten und schlug stattdessen ein Loch in die Steinmauer direkt neben meinem Kopf. 

Ich warf zögerlich einen Blick in sein Gesicht, da ich erwarte dort Wut und Raserei ablesen zu können, doch ich wurde überrascht. Die Hälfte seines Gesichts lag im Schatten, aber sein Mund war eindeutig zu einem breiten und übermütigen Grinsen verzogen. Er stütze seinen anderen Arm an der Wand neben mir ab und lehnte sich zu mir, wobei ich seinen Atem an meiner Wange spüren konnte. 

"Du kannst einfach nicht zugeben, dass du mich magst, stimmt's?" Ich zitterte leicht, aber nicht aus Angst. Um das zu überspielen, verzog ich angewidert das Gesicht. "Perverser. Alter. Mann." Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte, während er sich von mir entfernte. 

Dann zauberte er auf einmal einige Kekse aus seiner Hosentasche, platzierte einen davon in seinem Mund und verschwand zur Tür hinaus. Gerade rechtzeitig. In exakt demselben Moment, in dem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, war ich bereits mit einem hochrotem Gesicht auf den Fußboden gesunken. 

Na gut, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, mochte ich ihn. Okay nicht nur mögen ich fand ihn auch sehr Attraktiv. ... Aber das hätte ich ihm wirklich nie im Leben ins Gesicht gesagt! Immerhin tat er immer so, als ob sein Eingehen auf meine Zuneigung ihm gegenüber nur ein Witz war und das ärgerte mich! 

Während ich so tat, als ob ich ihm wegen der Sache von eben böse wäre, stürmte ich ebenfalls aus dem Raum. Butsuma's Lachen folgte mir durch den langen Korridor, weshalb sich der Rotton in meinem Gesicht noch mehr zu verdunkeln schien. 

Trotz allem musste ich zugeben, dass dieser alte Mann, sein Händchen für Frauen noch immer nicht verloren hatte. Vielleicht würde ich mich heute Abend ja doch auf einen Drink mit ihm einlassen...~


End file.
